Forum:Advertising
Hi, I just got an offer from Google for 100$ worth of free AdWords advertising. (w00t!) I don't have any real websites myself, so I thought I could get some extra adverts for the wiki. Would that be good? I could put under the keywords "FunOrb", "Arcanists", "Armies of Gielinor", and any other popular games. Any objections/concerns? TimerootT • C • 00:17, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Care to explain exactly how this would work for those of us who don't know how Google handles its advertising...? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 00:42, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::You know those ads on the right hand side when you search for something? Well, I'd use my coupon and request ads for this website when someone searched for any of the keywords I listed. Each time someone click, it would cost a couple cents. After 100$ are used up, the advertising ends. This brings me to another question: what text would we want in our ad? Just so you know, I to set up the ad by Novemeber 30th before the coupon expires. TimerootT • C • 00:47, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Hmm, I don't think I have any objection to this, though I'm not sure we need it. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 00:48, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::I don't object. What's the character limit? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 14:54, November 5, 2009 (UTC) no objection here, more members might be a good thing, as for the text, do you just get text or pictures too?Thespaceer 20:40, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Text only. I'm not sure about the char limit... and it turns out this might fall through in the end, because to register you need to give billing info, and my dad doesn't want to. (I'm still in grade school.) But I'll see. TimerootT • C • 01:10, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Some of the people on this wiki have access to credit cards. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 06:48, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::But that would be illegal. The coupon code is non-transferable. :-S About the ads, I've been looking through it a bit more. Apparently, we can do image ads, and even video ads. If we do the text ad, it's a headline with 15 characters Max, then two description lines each with 25 characters max. I don't think the image or video is a good idea, though- they are displayed a LOT less. TimerootT • C • 21:07, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay, now I understand it all better. I think an image/video ad could work. For info on the sizes, see this page. I was thinking of these keywords: FunOrb Walkthrough Achievements Level Guides Kickabout "Kickabout League" Gielinor "Armies of Gielinor" Arcanists Aog "Kickabout League" "Steel Sentinels" Jagex Runescape ::::The order doesn't matter. If our ad has enough keywords (more than the other ads) then it will get displayed. Ideas on the possible text/image/video or the keyword are welcome. TimerootT • C • 21:40, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::Could everyone please respond with their thoughts? As I mentioned above, it as to be done by November . TimerootT • C • 00:16, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I honestly doubt text-only ads are going to make much effect; I for one will barely even notice if one is on my screen. =P Image or video ads could both work, but I think we're better off with image ads. Video ads could take much longer to make and usually I wouldn't watch through the whole ad. 19118219 Talk 01:18, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Makes sense. I don't know how good you are with image programs: got any ideas/mockups of images we could use? And what about any thoughts on the keywords? I've been wondering if we should remove "RuneScape", just because it might waste some clicks. :-S Meh. TimerootT • C • 02:26, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I'm in no way a graphics artist, but I do know that you can often motivate people a lot better by doing something badly and provoking their need to show you how it's done than by simply pleading. In that spirit, here is a skyscraper mockup. (If anyone can get the layered file for the logo from Bigd that would help, because I've had to guess noise parameters to try to make it not stand out too much. For anyone who's wondering, the font is Georgia Bold 18 point for the bullet-points and 12 point for the lead-out; the separators are made by decomposing the favicon into HSV, applying a curve to balance the result, and using it as a mask for solid #be00be). OrbFu 16:50, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Personally, I think that this "mock-up" looks awesome. There are only two, itsy-bitsy changes I would make: underline the "All" in "All known hidden...", and add a second, 1px black border around it. My reasoning for the second item is that while on dark skins the purple border stand out very well, on white borders it's sort of lost, and somehow seems to "bleed" into the other two colors. A single line black border would help with that. And of course, that odd little "line" inbetween the logo and the "Arcanists Achievements" block should try to be removed. But seriously, that's something I might click on. I'll *try* to edit it myself - emphasis on the try. ;-) Now, as soon as I get my parents to set it up... but there's still time for that. TimerootT • C • 01:13, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Do you think you could post the original, layered file? I'm assuming this was made with GIMP... TimerootT • C • 01:19, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, I made a true FAIL mock-up. But I think it shows how the black border displays the purple a bit more. :-S TimerootT • C • 06:10, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::Uploaded the layered version - I didn't realise xcf was a supported extension. Handy. The line between the first text item and the logo is what I meant about needing the layered file of the original logo. Well, it's that or try to de-layer it manually by monochroming and using a shot noise filter. Hmm. Not sure I'll have time to play with it in much detail. OrbFu 23:43, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::Okay, thanks. I worked on it a bit and think I got rid of that line pretty well; now the area just above seems a bit off-beat, though. I also added a 1 pixel black border. I'd still like input on keywords, please. TimerootT • C • 05:25, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::The Google statistics suggest that everyone who arrives here is either looking for the wiki specifically (so no point advertising at them) or is looking for Arcanists info. "Achievements" is a bit general, but "Secret achievements" and "Hidden achievements" is a bit more game-specific. OrbFu 08:14, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Okay, so maybe we get rid of Jagex and RuneScape, and add "Secret Achievements", "Hidden Achievements", and "Arcanists Achievements". Maybe we should also get rid of Walkthrough and Guides, as that term doesn't correlate quite so highly with FunOrb's most popular games. TimerootT • C • 00:04, November 17, 2009 (UTC)